Girl Meets Ending
by sophiee24
Summary: Hi guys! So this story is my take on what Josh and Maya's ending should be. I was a bit disappointed when Girl Meets World ended without an explanation for how their relationship played out, so this is just what I would have liked it to be. Also, this is a work in progress. I'll be adding chapters to it, I just wanted to have it up for you guys to see what everyone thinks of it.
1. Ch 1 - An Unexpected Encounter

Hi guys! So this story is my take on what Josh and Maya's ending should be. I was a bit disappointed when Girl Meets World ended without an explanation for how their relationship played out, so this is just what I would have liked it to be. Thank you so much for reading! (Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters in it)

* * *

Maya was a mess of emotions going into college. She was ecstatic to be pursuing a career in art, yet scared of what the future would hold for her. She longed to be with her friends right now, sitting in the comfort of Topanga's like it was in high school. But no. This was the real world. She had to face the rest of her life head-on and prepared for anything. All of her other friends had already gone to out-of-state colleges, but she'd stayed in New York to attend NYU. Maya didn't mind that she hadn't gone out-of-state, she just wished she could have someone familiar going into the whole college experience with her. As she was looking through a stack of papers with class curriculums and standards that she'd been given on the first day, her wish of meeting a familiar face had come true. Her face was practically buried in her mess of papers when she ran into an old friend.

"Oh excuse me, sorry," the person said. Both of them looked up.

"Oh, um hey Josh," Maya said relieved, once she realized who it was.

"Hey Maya. Whatcha doin' at NYU?"

Maya laughed. "Well, I'll be going here for the next few years of my life. I'm majoring in Art History and I'll see where it takes me."

"Wow, that's so great! I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Josh. Soo what are you up to? Are you excited to graduate soon?"

"Well yes and no. I was thinking of maybe staying here for a few more years to get a bachelor's degree in science. But then I also want to graduate and find a job, see where life takes me."

"Well whatever decision you make I know will be the right one. If you ever need someone to talk to or anything, I'm here."

"Thank you Maya. I appreciate it. I was actually wondering if you're free on Friday. Would you like to have dinner or something? I can help you out with this whole college thing. I definitely know I could have used someone to help _me_ out. That is, if you're free. If not I totally understand, no pressure at all."

Maya smiled. She knew she'd never really gotten over her crush on Josh, no matter how many times she would try to convince herself otherwise. "Yeah, that actually sounds really great. Does the diner around the corner work? Maybe at like 6?"

"Yeah. That works. Sounds good! I'll see you then." Both turned away heading their opposite ways. Josh stopped. "Hey Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"It was good to see you."

She smiled. "It was good to see you too."


	2. Ch 2 - Starting Something New

It was easier for Maya to get through the week knowing she had dinner with Josh to look forward to. She could tell he'd matured and was hopeful that finally, for once, he could possibly look at her differently. Maya had had a few relationships in her later years of high school, though none that were worth anything. She knew Josh as someone who could really understand her, and the little moments and memories that they shared over the years were things she would always hold on to. But she wondered if anything more could now happen. The idea excited her. After what seemed like the longest week ever, Friday finally came. Maya personally did not know what this dinner meant to Josh. But she knew what it meant to her. A chance. She'd have to use this chance because she didn't know if she'd ever get another one. Josh might graduate. But then again, he also might not. Maya just didn't know. So like most of her life, she'd just have to wait.

* * *

Josh spent the rest of the week leading up to the dinner thinking. He was so pleased to see Maya again. She'd only gotten more beautiful since the last time he'd seen her. He hated to admit it to himself, but she would likely be a major factor in his decision. Ever since that night she snuck out to see him at his first college party he actually could see a future with her. And then of course, there was the ski lodge. He'd told her he was in it for the long game. And he was. But Josh was considering finally starting something real with Maya. He knew that they could be together now, because at this point in life, an age is just a number. At first, he didn't know what to make of Maya. She was a fierce spirit, but also fragile on the inside, even though she didn't like to show it. She understood Josh and he liked that about her. He felt that they understood each other. As the years passed by, he felt that their connection only got stronger. As he walked to dinner on that Friday night, he considered all of this. He knew what he was going to do. He knew what decision he was going to make.

* * *

Maya was waiting anxiously for Josh outside the diner. She didn't exactly know what the proper attire was, and she didn't want to be overdressed but she definitely didn't want to be underdressed. After much contemplation, she settled on light-wash jeans and a maroon crew-neck sweater. She was waiting outside for only a few minutes when she saw Josh.

"Wow, Maya you look great," Josh told her.

She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"So um, wanna go inside?"

"Uh yeah, sorry. Let's go." Maya's heart was racing. She was never like this. _Since when did I have trouble talking to Josh?_ she thought. _I need to relax._

After they were seated, Josh broke the silence. "So, Maya, how has your first week at NYU been?"

"Well, it's been pretty good. It'll definitely take some getting used to though. But me and my roommate get along pretty well, which is good."

Josh laughed. "You're lucky. Me and my roommate did not get along _at all_. I don't know if you remember, but my freshman year my roommate was this weird guy who said-"

"Schnoop-aloop at the end of everything. Yeah I remember."

The two shared another laugh. The rest of the evening moved pretty smoothly. After getting comfortable, conversation came easily to the both of them. They caught up and shared a few more stories, and a few more laughs. Before they knew it, their waiter told them it was 10 o'clock and the diner would be closing soon. They paid their bill and began leaving the restaurant.

"Well it was really great seeing you, I had a fun time tonight," Maya told Josh.

"Yeah me too. And hey, Maya? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," Maya said shakily. She had no idea where this was going.

"Well…" Josh hesitated. "Will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Ch 3 - At Last

Maya hesitated. After all, she only wanted the best for Josh and she didn't want to hold him back from anything. But Josh, knowing her as well as he did, realized what Maya was thinking.

"Maya I like you so much, all I want is to give you and me a real shot. I know this seems so early since we just reconnected and all, but I've been thinking about you so much lately. And I told you I was in it for the long game. But I believe that it's finally time for us to be together."

Maya was speechless. All her dreams of being with Josh when she was younger were finally coming true. But she didn't want to hold him back from anything or impact his decision too greatly. After all, she did want him to be happy. "Well would this mean you're going to stay to get your bachelor's degree?"

"Well yes, that is the decision I was leaning towards. But I just want to see where this would go. Because I really do like you Maya. I always have. And I think we could be really happy together. What do you say?"

Maya stood there for a moment. She now understood why Riley didn't want to be Lucas's girlfriend at first. She didn't want to never have him in her life if things didn't go well. She felt the exact same way about Josh. But everything ended up fine with them, and they looked at each other with such love and affection. It was a love that Maya was dying to experience for herself. She could actually have a real relationship with someone who understood her like no one else did. And something told her their story was just beginning. Maya smiled at the man standing in front of her. The only man she'd ever truly longed to be with. "Yes Josh. Of course I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

Maya knew that she'd made the right decision. Seeing Josh, talking to Josh, even just simply being with Josh made her happy. Every time she looked into his eyes or they shared a laugh or he gave her that goofy, yet irresistible smile of his, she knew she'd made the right decision. She knew she'd finally found a true love. Josh made her feel like not only the happiest girl in the world, but the luckiest. She knew she'd gotten lucky with him.

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout Josh's apartment. "Okay your turn!"

"Well you just go again. I don't like to get to sappy and go too deep into feelings or anything like that."

"Come on Maya. I went first, you promised to go after me. Tell me your favorite memory you have of us growing up together."

"Ugh okay fine. There is one I can think of that comes to mind instantly. I replay it over and over again in my head whenever I'm sad or I'm having a bad day."

Josh smiled at her and laughed. "Okay. Well what is it? You're making me curious now."

"It's kind of obvious. The ski lodge. I loved talking to you and figuring out our whole triangle mess with you. It felt like the first time we ever tried to really understand each other. I feel like we had a stronger connection after that or something, I don't know," Maya said not making eye contact. It got silent, and Maya looked up. Josh was just staring at her in amazement. "What is it? Did I say something to offend you?" Maya asked worriedly.

"No, no of course not. You're just amazing. Do you know that Maya Hart? You're absolutely amazing. I'm sorry and so stupid to have taken so long to realize it."

Maya's heart soared. She loved how sweet he was. "Thanks Josh, that's really sweet. And I really don't care that it took long. What matters most is that we're together now." She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And at last, we're happy."


	4. Ch 4 - Feedback Please!

**Hey guys! I haven't really updated this story in a while (yes, yes I know. My apologies for its short length…), and was wondering if there were any ideas y'all had for me on how I could possibly continue it. If you have any specific requests or preferences for how the story is continued, please either pm me or leave a review. Thank you so much!**

 **Until we meet again!**

 **Sophie :)**


End file.
